When The Curtain Falls
by wheninriverdale
Summary: AU. Jughead wins a scholarship to one of the most prestigious arts schools in the country. He wins the lead role in the senior showcase alongside Betty Cooper, daughter of the infamous actress Alice Cooper. Will Betty and Jughead crumble under the pressure, or defeat the odds set against them. Its Riverdale meets La La Land meets Step Up
1. Chapter 1

_Forsythe (Jughead) Jones,_

 _We are happy to announce that we have selected you as the winner of the Presidential Scholarship Award. You will receive a full tuition of one year to New York Academy of the Arts acting and directing program. Classes start at 8 a.m. Tuesday September 5_ _tth,_ _2017\. Please be sure to create an account at .edu. There you can register for classes, browse extracurricular activities and create friends in a safe, online environment._

 _Welcome Week begins the week before classes. All new students are invited to join in on the fun and get well acquainted with the campus. We hope to see you there._

 _If you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to contact us:_

 _Email: studentservices or_

 _Phone: 918-555-1267_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sierra McCoy_

 _Sierra McCoy_

 _Headmistress_

 _New York Academy of the Arts_

Jughead can recite the whole acceptance letter by heart he's read it so many times. It's 3 a.m. and he's on a bus to Queens. The knuckles on his right hand are covered in dried blood and beginning to bruise. He winces as he attempts to open and close his fist, ultimately giving up, the pain too much to bear.

Jughead wasn't supposed to leave school until the day after next, but like always, something had to go wrong in the Jones family.

His dad had come home from the bar that night reeking of Tennessee whiskey an old ashtray. Jughead lay awake and bed, listening to the disgruntled voices of his parents arguing in the kitchen. "Not again," he murmured, glancing at the clock on his night stand. It was midnight and his dad, FP Jones was annihilated.

Jughead turned off the video games he had been playing and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Walking down the hall he stopped in his tracks at the sight that welcomed him in the kitchen. FP had his mom up against the wall with a thick hand wrapped around her neck. She was struggling against him, but too weak to fight him off.

"Get the fuck off her!" Jughead yelled, making his presence known.

FP whirls around, giving his mom a chance to escape. "Go to bed Jughead, this doesn't concern you."

His words were slurred to the point Jughead could barely comprehend what he said. He shook his head, his lips tightening, curling his right hand into itself. "Don't fucking touch her again."

"Are you threatening me? My own son threatening me? I can't fucking believe this." FP slams his fist on the countertop, causing the silverware drawer to clatter. "I said go to bed."

"No."

FP came for him, a mess of heavy limbs. His reaction time was reduced due to his blood alcohol level, giving Jughead just enough time to react. He swung his fist, knocking his dad to the ground out cold.

Jughead's mom ran to him, tears streaming down her face. "You need to leave Juggie." She blubbered through her crying. "Before he wakes up." Jughead wrapped his arms around his mom and kissed her on the forehead, terrified of what would happen once he left.

"I love you mom," he whispered into her hair.

Quickly, he grabbed his duffle bag, already pre-packed for the trip to school. Before departing, he tip toed into his little sister's room and hugged her goodbye. "Stay safe JB. I love you." He wished he could've brought her along to school, to protect her from a life she didn't deserve.

He fled into the night, taking his bike to the bus station in town. He bought a one way ticket from Jersey to Queens, the road in front of him much brighter than the darkness behind.

Jughead relives the memory over and over on the four hour trip into the city. When the driver signals that they're nearing the end, he finally allows himself to be excited. His knee doesn't stop bouncing and he clutches the letter tighter in his good hand. He is one step closer to achieving his dreams.

For as long as Jughead could he remember he wanted to produce and direct movies, like Steven Spielberg or Quentin Tarantino. To create a cinematic masterpiece that would test the ages of time. He started crafting scripts when he was 8 and for his 13th birthday his family scrounged up all money they had to purchase him his very own video camera. Every class project he was able to convince his teachers to allow him to turn in homemade videos instead of papers, and when he did write papers he wrote them as playwrights.

His mind was whirl wind of concepts, constantly thinking up new plots. Whether they are thrilling and chilling or dramatic and romantic, he wrote them down. He had notebooks full of old napkins, receipts and ticket stubs for brainstorming new ideas. No matter when inspiration struck he always made sure to write it down and save it for later, never knowing when one may strike gold.

That's how he landed himself here, on this bus. Jughead had gotten word of New York's most prestigious art school offering up a scholarship to one lucky winner. He was in his junior year of high school and figured what the hell, why not? He flipped through his notebooks, searching for a story. Something with the perfect hook that would grab the school's attention, slap it in the face and say, "We need Jughead Jones." Little did he know his life was about to change forever.

The bus comes to a whining stop and Jughead grabs his duffle bag, eager to stretch his legs and explore the new opportunities New York had in store for him.

New York Academy of the Arts is centered in the heart of the city. Jughead is taken aback by the sprawling green lawns and towering buildings. The sight leaves him breathless. He arrives just in time to see the sun rise on the horizon. He checks the time on his watch, both cursing and thanking himself for arriving so early.

Nothing is open so he finds a bench to sit on near the library. Jughead pulls out one of his many notebooks and begins to write, losing himself when he brings his pen to the paper.

More than an hour passes and Jughead is pulled from the new worlds he's created by the sound of an enchanting voice. He looks up and a pretty blonde girl is descending the steps of the library, singing from sheet music clutched her in delicate hands. He recognizes the song but he doesn't know where from. Realizing he's staring he quickly diverts his attention back to his most recent work of genius, before the girl has a chance to call him out.

Once she passes Jughead checks the time on his phone. He'd been writing for longer than he thought. He shoves his notebook back in his bag and studies the campus map provided to him with his invitation letter. Zeroing in on the Admission's Office he jumps to his feet, ready to collect the keys to the dorm and his new home.


	2. Scene One: A Chance Encounter

B. C.

Betty takes her time waking up, mentally and emotionally preparing herself for the day ahead. It's the first day back and she can feel the stress already weighing down upon her shoulders. This year means everything to her.

She swings her legs out of bed, enjoying the feeling of the plush carpet between her toes before she slides her feet in a pair of slippers. Betty opens up her curtains and lets the sun shine through her window. Her sister Polly rolls over in the bed across from hers.

"Turn the light off." Polly groans, hiding her face beneath the covers.

"Not even I can turn off the sun. Up, up, up!" Betty sings, making a point of turning on the bedroom light before she exits.

Betty and her sister share a room on the highest floor of the dorm building on campus. Assuming her mother had something to do with it, their room is more like an upscale New York loft than a dainty little student dorm. The mahogany floors are polished and the walls still smell of the fresh coat of paint applied over the summer, where they spent wasting away in the Hamptons. Besides for Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom, the Coopers are the only ones on campus spoiled enough to have a kitchen in their room, complete with high end stainless steel appliances; another facet Betty is sure her mother ordered.

Her mother is Alice Cooper, famous for her multiple roles she's had on Broadway, finally earning her ticket to the big screen two years ago. When she was their age, Alice attended New York Academy of the Arts, and she expected nothing less than the best from her two _perfect_ daughters, and despite a rather bumpy patch the last year, Alice wasn't disappointed. Betty is quick to shake away the thought of her mom. The day has only just begun; she doesn't want to sour it too early on.

Betty's quick to shower and brush her teeth, adorning herself in a pastel pink sweater and jeans. Polly still hasn't moved since she'd left the room earlier.

Betty takes a seat in front of her vanity and turns on the lights. Each little bulb positioned around the mirror brings new life to Betty's features. She applies her makeup, finishing off with her signature Pretty in Pink lipstick. Her blonde hair is tied back in sleek ponytail and Betty's ready to face her last first day of high school.

"Polly, wake up." Betty pokes and prods at her sister beneath her bedspread. "You're going to be late."

Polly makes an estranged noise, followed by a perfectly manicured finger giving Betty the bird. "I'll get up when I'm good and ready." Polly is a year older than Betty and should have graduated the year before. Due to unexpected pregnancy, Polly was forced to take a year off to stay at home with their nanny in Manhattan, ultimately giving the baby up for adoption the previous spring. Although Polly was excited to come back, Betty looks at her sister's sleeping figure and wonders if maybe she wasn't ready after all.

Betty throws her hands up in surrender. The clock on the wall reads that she has a half hour until class starts, but still she grabs her belongings, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "You're on your own," and she leaves out the door, slamming it for added effect.

She takes the elevator to the ground floor, finding Veronica Lodge sitting in the lobby waiting for her, holding a venti non-fat caramel latte with her name on it. "For you Betts."

"Thank you," Betty says, grabbing the drink from Veronica and taking a sip. She sits down next to her on the leather bench, just outside of the Starbucks. She leans her head on her best friend's shoulder and sighs. "Can you believe it's our last year here?" Betty takes an appreciate glance around the lobby. The windows span from the floor to the ceiling, inviting in the natural light. There are chairs and tables spread across the expansive room, giving the students a place to hang out with their friends or study. Everything has such a modern flair to it and Betty can't imagine what it will be like once this building is no longer her home.

"Don't remind me. I'm not ready for the real world." Veronica replies. "I keep messing up on my adagio. I've never been one for moving slow."

Betty nudges Veronica slightly, a twinkle in her eye when she smiles. "You'll get the hang of it V, you have the next nine months to perfect it."

Veronica is a beautiful Latina girl, with honey colored skin and deep brown eyes. She's classy in all the right ways and carries herself with an air of confidence Betty will never be able to compete with. Veronica is a dancer, one of the best in the school besides Cheryl Blossom. Betty met her when they both started out as freshman, two of the most famous names in the school. Betty came from a family of Broadway and Veronica came from a family of big business. Her father is one of the wealthiest men in America. He's constantly on the cover of _Forbes_ whereas Betty's mother makes her way onto _Cosmopolitan_. They came from two different worlds with a common interest: to be the best and step out of the shadows their parents created for them. They hit it off instantly.

"Well, with my luck, Cheryl is already ten steps ahead of me. I watched her practice the other day. She improved tremendously over the summer. The only thing I got was tanner." Veronica places her arm against Betty's and giggles at the difference in their skin tones. "You really need to get out more Betty."

Betty nods. "I was busy this summer! I took an acting class and spent at least an hour a day with my singing coach. The fact that I still have a voice at all is impressive in itself." Both girls laugh heartily. "Come on, let's get to class."

The campus is composed of five main buildings, each facing a different direction and ironically named so, with the library centered in the middle. The South Building (facing the north) is for the dorms. Less than 200 hundred students attend the academy per year. The West Building (facing the east) is where the classrooms are located. Although it is an art's school, everyone is still forced to take math and science just like any other high school. The East Building caters to the staff and faculty, including the admissions office and guidance counselor. And the North Building holds the food court and the theater, along with a dozen empty dance studios and music rooms. Betty and Veronica walk towards the sun, their arms linked and bracing themselves for Senior Calculus.

The morning drags on in its usual stupor. None of the classes that will actually aide in abetting Betty's future career are scheduled until after lunch. She drones out in calculus and daydreams in Physics, thinking the clock can't possibly move any slower. Nothing even remotely exciting happens until lunch time, when she notices a sign posted to the theater doors.

 _This year's senior show will be:_

 _LA LA LAND_

 _Auditions will be held on Tuesday, September 12_ _th_ _in the main theater. I encourage every senior student to participate!_

 _-Ms. Darbus_

Already a dozen names were on the list. Betty adds hers to the next available slot. She's known about _La La Land_ being the feature since July – again, perks of having a mother that participates on the Board of Trustees.

" _La La Land_?" A cool voice drawls from behind Betty. She spins around, ending up face to face with a boy she's never seen before. He's tall, dark and handsome, with olive skin and deep baby blue eyes. He's wearing a grey Tshirt with the letter "S" emblazoned on the front, and a forest green flannel tied around his waist. What catches Betty's attention the most is the unusual shaped beanie perched atop his head. It has points like a crown, but the boy is anything but royalty. He has a quizzical expression on his face and Betty's shocked, had this nameless stranger really never heard of _La La Land?_

"It's a musical. Won a few Oscars including Best Actress, Best Original Music Score and – "

"-Best Director." He interrupts, catching her off guard. "I've heard about it but never actually seen it."

"Well, if you plan on auditioning and landing a role, I suggest you do."

The raven haired boy quirks an eyebrow in response and grabs a pen from his pocket. He scrawls his name on the signup sheet beneath hers. "I'll take my chances."

Betty watches him in awe, scrunching her eyes at an attempt to read his chicken scratch handwriting. "Your name is Jughead Jones?" she asks skeptically, wondering who exactly this guy is.

"The third." He holds out a hand and she accepts it hesitantly.

"Betty Cooper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Betty Cooper. Maybe I'll see you at auditions."

Betty continues to stand there, mouth agape as he walks away. She repeats his name over again in her mind, completely baffled, wondering if it's a stage name or just a goofy nickname he earned when he was a kid. Whatever it is, she stands there, watching him disappear into the lunch crowd itching to know more about the mysterious new kid in school.

J. J.

Jughead replays his encounter with Betty while he waits in line for a burger at lunch. He had no idea what inclined him to audition, other than the fact that Betty would be there. The girl was beautiful, with eyes the color of lily pads and a smile as warm and inviting as the sun. She had been the one who was singing outside the steps of the library the day he arrived. He smiles to himself, wondering if she has a boyfriend and then mentally punching himself at the thought. Of course she did.

Jughead accepts his burger and pays with the swipe of his lunch card. He scans the crowd, looking for the familiar face of a friend he'd made earlier that day in his Shakespearean Sonnets class. He's about ready to just take a seat by himself until her hears his name being called from the other end of the room. "Jughead, over here!"

Kevin Keller is sitting around a group of girls, patting the seat next to him as Jughead saunters over, sneaking fries off his tray as he does. And of course with his luck, none other than the Barbie doll Betty Cooper is sitting at the table, in the middle of all the frenzy.

Jughead takes a seat and Kevin introduces him to the group. "All, I would like you to meet Jughead." Kevin uses his hand to cover his mouth like a screen. "Don't ask what his real name is, he gets a little pissy."

Jughead gives Kevin a dumbfounded look. "You do realize I can hear what you're saying, right?"

"Ooh, attitude. I like you already. Veronica Lodge, daughter of Hiram Lodge, creator of Lodge Industries." All Jughead hears is the word 'lodge' but he smiles just the same and shakes her hand.

"Jughead Jones the third, son of FP Jones, creator of dysfunctional families."

"Boy, you will fit in right away." Veronica laughs, nodding along with her friends. "Won't he Betty?"

Betty coughs into her salad and dabs at her mouth with a napkin. "I think so. Although he's never seen _La La Land_ , so he might be a lost cause."

"Are you still going on about that? It's just a movie." Jughead rolls his eyes and takes a big bite of his burger. It tastes like a little bit of heaven wrapped in a bun. He could definitely get used to the food around here.

"Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Kevin asks the group curiously.

"Movie night. My dorm. Friday night. Bring your dancing shoes Jughead, and maybe we'll teach you a few moves." Veronica smiles slyly and takes a sip of the disgustingly green smoothie in her hand. Jughead can feel his stomach churn at the sight.

Jughead blushes and takes another bite, swallowing it down with a sip of his coke. "You never know, I could have a few tricks up my sleeve." By the looks on their faces he could tell no one believed him, but he just shrugged and kept on eating.

"Then it's settled. Betty and Kevin, you'll come right?"

They both agree excitedly and suddenly the entire table is engrossed in discussing their upcoming plans and the senior musical. Jughead sits and observes as they discuss wardrobes and whether or not Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling have any chemistry. As he finishes his burger he thanks his lucky stars he applied to the Academy, already pleased with the small knit group of friends he's made.


	3. Scene Two: Technicolor World

**J. J.**

Jughead can't sleep. He thought moving to a new state, far away from his home life would help dissipate the demons inside his mind, but he was so wrongly mistaken. The red blinking LED lights on his alarm clock read just half past two in the morning. Groaning, he steps out of bed and grabs the beanie from his nightstand. He's quick to dress, deciding to roam free around the campus, thankful the library is open 24 hours.

He pauses at the vending machine in the lobby of the dorms and purchases Poptarts and a soda. Why not overload his body with refined sugars? Jughead steps outside, the late summer air weighing upon him like a heavy, humid sheet. Despite the hour, the city around him is buzzing with life. He listens as cars honk and bells whistle and he wonders what lies beyond the Academy. At the sound of a deep bass, Jughead looks up and sees a few lights on in the windows above. Apparently he's not the only one unable to keep his thoughts at bay.

With lethargic limbs he drags his feet over to the library, tripping on the top step as he makes his way inside. The fluorescent lights blind his still sleep laden eyes. Jughead heads for the couches near the back, removing his new laptop from his bag, setting it on the coffee table before him. He absorbs his surroundings, knowing it's just him and the night librarian, Wendy in the hallowed room. The soda fizzes as he untwists the cap to take a sip and he sighs. Cracking his knuckles he gets to work.

Jughead works until the early signs of dawn shine out over the horizon. His fingers tickle the keys on his laptop and he reads back over the tiny black letters. Ever since he'd come to New York, he found himself recreating a similar character in each of his playwrights. Whether old or young, crazy or sane, benevolent or full of malice, the female personas he created shared the same physical features. She would have sun-kissed hair, with hopeful sea green eyes and strawberry sweet lips. Jughead kicks the leg of the coffee table slightly, causing the soda bottle to topple over on its side. He clutches the hair framing his face and pulls roughly, a sigh of defeat escaping his mouth. He'd been in New York for barely a week and he was shook to the core by the essence of Betty Cooper. She was the muse he never knew he needed until then.

Realizing he should probably begin to get ready for the day, Jughead packs away his things and exits the library. Wendy waves as he takes his leave. "Have a good day." She croaks, and Jughead wishes her the same.

He's on his way back to his dorm when he catches Veronica stalking down the sidewalk towards the theater building, with a duffle bag draped over her shoulder. "Hey Ronnie!" he calls out to her, catching her off guard. The poor girl clutches her heart in shock.

"Good morning brooding loner," she says with a smile, changing direction and walking towards him. They meet at a bench and sit down beside one another. "You almost gave me a heart attack back there."

"Sorry about that," Jughead ruffles the hair at the back of his neck and stifles a yawn. "Where are you headed at this forsaken hour?"

Veronica rummages in her bag and pulls out a pair of ballet flats. "My dreams persist to come true, no matter the time of day." Jughead nods in agreement and taps his bag knowingly. "Although I feel like it should be me asking you that same question. Did you just come from the library?"

"Yeah. I spend most nights there actually."

Veronica's smile falters. "But when do you sleep?"

Jughead's shoulders hunch over and he exhales deeply. "I don't."

"So the mystery of Jughead Jones continues. You know sleep is good for you, right? It enhances brain activity, among other things."

Jughead pulls the beanie from his head and folds it over in his hands, yawning once more. "I had no idea. How enlightening." He pauses and forces the beanie back atop his head. "Anyway, I stopped you for a reason."

"I'm all ears Jug. But make it quick, rehearsal is calling my name."

He turns his body to face her but avoids her gaze, looking at the building behind her. "What's the deal with Betty?"

Ronnie glances at him with blank eyes. "I'm not following."

Jughead exhales and continues. "I mean, what's her story? What makes her tick?" He takes a deep breath. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

She throws her head back and laughs. "Oh. I should've seen this coming." Jughead doesn't understand what's so funny but he hangs on her every word. "Look here Romeo. Betty is unlike any girl you will ever meet. She is passionate and full of insecurities. She's blonde and beautiful but she won't believe you if you ever say it to her face. She's as delicate as a flower but will fuck anyone up that messes with her or someone she loves." Jughead soaks in her words, repeating them over in the back of his head, mentally recording everything she says. "And no, Betty doesn't have a boyfriend."

He grins, his stomach somersaulting inside him. "Good to know." He says slowly, absorbing the information like a sponge. "You're not going to tell her about this encounter… are you?"

She shakes her head, but Jughead's wary as to whether or not he can trust her. "My lips are sealed." Jughead stands up to leave but Ronnie grabs onto his forearm. "You're still coming to watch the movie with us tonight right? Because Betty has point, you have no chance at earning a part unless you see it."

Jughead nods and helps her to her feet. "Of course I'm still going. And thank you for the information, about Betty that is. I'm usually fairly good at reading people, but for some reason I can't read her." Ronnie begins to walk away, hips swaying as she does.

"Anytime. See you at lunch!"

 **V. L.**

She plugs her phone into the auxiliary cord of the stereo system and searches for her usual playlist. When she finds it she taps it and plays the first song, bopping her head along to the beat. Veronica expands out her arms, shaking the sleep from her body as she warms up with a few light hearted stretches.

Once her limbs are loose and warm she begins to move. Her body is fluid as it moves to the rhythm of the music, and any onlooker would be able to pinpoint the fire in her eyes as she lets the music consume every fiber of her being. But all Veronica sees are her flaws and the mistakes she repeatedly makes. She swears under her breath and falls to the floor in a heap.

"You faltered on that last step." An icy voice rings throughout the small studio room.

Veronica looks up and frowns. "This is a closed practice, Cheryl. What are you doing here?"

The porcelain, fiery redhead tiptoes toward Veronica, full of grace and poise. "Competition is healthy V. Plus, don't think I haven't noticed when you watch me through the windows. You're not as stealthy as you think you are."

"So, you've just come to watch and critique every step I miss. Thanks, but I'd rather be alone right now." Veronica stumbles to her feet and counts to eight in her head, jumping right back in where she left off before.

"Nobody ever wants to be alone. Those who are hate themselves, and those who say they want to be are liars."

Ronnie lets everything Cheryl says flow in one ear and out the other, drowning out her misgivings and putting everything she feels into her movements. Again, she staggers on the same note and stomps her feet on the hard wood. "Why can't I get this right?" she cries.

Cheryl opens her mouth to answer and Veronica puts up a hand to stop her before she starts. "It was rhetorical Cheryl. I don't want your input."

She crosses her arms and waltzes over to Veronica. "You may not _want_ it, but you sure as hell need it." Ronnie is positively fuming as Cheryl stands beside her. "Do you see what I'm doing here?" Cheryl asks, recreating the steps Veronica kept fumbling over. She nods, the envy apparent in her chocolate eyes. "You keep tripping over your feet. You're thinking too hard about the movements, Ronnie. Let your body be swept away with the music. The rest will fall into place."

Ronnie hates the fact that everything Cheryl's explaining to her is actually making sense. Her muscles are tense and she moves to replay the song. Over and over she repeats to herself that she can do this. She wipes every thought from her mind and focuses solely on the music.

She begins to dance, twirling and leaping and just letting every worry, every fear she has escape her body with each passing step. When the crescendo hits she nails the movement she'd been attempting to perfect for the past two weeks.

Cheryl claps, the heavy booms echoing around the room. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She flips her scarlet hair over her shoulder and smiles smugly at Veronica.

Her heart is racing and she wants nothing more than to slap the grin off Cheryl's cherry red lips. Instead she closes her eyes steadies her breathing. "As much as I hate to say this, thank you."

Cheryl's eyes are gleaming and she turns, making to exit the room. She stops just beyond the door frame and calls behind her. "If you ever want to consider turning your solo act into a duet, let me know." Cheryl winks and Ronnie bids her a dramatic wave goodbye. Once she's out of sight Ronnie flips Cheryl the bird and heads for her bag, taking a water break. Like she'd ever consider dancing with Cheryl Blossom, what a sick and twisted joke. One of them would end up killing the other, she was sure of it.

 **B. C.**

She shows up early to Veronica's room, surprised to see Kevin and Cheryl are already there. "Hey guys," she greets them, dropping her bag by the door and heading into the kitchen. Betty looks at Veronica quizzically and nods her head in Cheryl's direction. "What's she doing here?" Betty asks.

"I invited her."

Cheryl steps between the whispering girls. "Yeah Cooper, she invited me, have a problem with that?"

Betty shakes her head and takes a step back. "Do you have like, supersonic hearing or something? How did you hear me?"

"I'm good at reading lips." Cheryl moves to take a seat on the couch when they hear a knock at the door.

"That's Jughead," Veronica says, slipping past Betty and welcoming him inside. "What did you do, raid the vending machine?" She asks as he walks inside, stepping out of his shoes.

"Yeah – hey why do you have a fridge in your room?" Jughead wonders aloud, his arms full of sugary, carb filled snacks. Betty's mouth waters at the sight of licorice and popcorn. Bless Jughead's soul.

Veronica moves to sit over on the couch next to Cheryl. "Perks of having a father who donates quite a bit to the school I guess. Make yourself at home Jug."

Betty watches as he scatters the snacks on the coffee table and she heads over, grabbing the licorice and sitting down on the loveseat perpendicular to the TV. "Ready for a movie that will change your life?" Betty asks him, tucking her feet beneath her and hugging a throw pillow to her chest.

"A movie, about singing and dancing is not going to change my life, Betty." Jughead drops down on the cushion beside her and grabs the popcorn. Kevin joins Cheryl and Veronica on the couch.

Veronica claps and the lights dim. "Let the magic begin."

 **J. J.**

Jughead has no idea _what the fuck_ is going on. The opening scene begins and suddenly everyone in the room is on their feet, dancing on the furniture and singing along with the actors on screen. There's a piece of popcorn perched between his fingers, forgotten midway towards his mouth. He's speechless, watching as they all twirl and jump and sing and he wonders if the people in the room below theirs can even think over the noise they're making.

"What are you doing?" Jughead asks incredulously. Before he knows it he's being pulled to his feet by Veronica.

"Dance for us Jones." A blush creeps up on his cheeks and he sits back down. Veronica shrugs. "Fine, suit yourself."

This whole city, this whole school, and the people surrounding him were nothing like the people back home. The spontaneity was cool and refreshing to Jughead, but so foreign he almost didn't understand it. He finds his gaze traveling over the four people in front of him. Veronica and Cheryl seem to know the dance steps by heart and Betty and Kevin hold each other's hands, singing along breathlessly. He watches Betty and she shines. She's a force of nature all on her own. She's an enchantress, inviting him in with her silky, ensnaring voice.

When the opening number ends they all resume back to their seats, eyes focused on the screen as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened. "What was that?" he asks, returning his attention to the popcorn in front of him.

Betty glances at him and puts a finger to her lips, shushing him softly. "Just watch the movie."

Once the movie is over and the credits roll, Veronica claps and the lights brighten around them. She turns off the TV and everyone looks over at Jughead. "What?"

Kevin's the first to speak. "How do you feel?"

"Like I ate too much popcorn."

Betty turns in her spot and faces Jughead. "No silly, how do you feel about the movie?"

Jughead shrugs noncommittally. "It was good. A little confusing towards the end, but relatively good."

Cheryl's the next to chime in. "Good? Did you get dropped on your head as a baby? That movie is spectacular. You can't just denote it down to good."

Betty shakes her head. "What Cheryl's trying to say is don't you feel different? The first time I watched _La La Land_ , I felt as if I could do anything. The music, the magic, the colors, the sights, they're all mind boggling. Don't you feel something in here?" Betty places a hand over his heart.

"This is a lot of pressure you guys are putting on me right now." He's overly aware of Betty's hand pressed against his chest and he never wants her to stop touching him. A fire burns within him that no movie could ever ignite. He changes the topic as Betty removes her lingering hand. "So are you all auditioning for the senior play?"

They each nod, beginning to blurt out what character they wish to portray.

"Callie Hernandez – Mia's best friend." Veronica says.

"Sebastian's sister." Cheryl follows and Jughead raises an eyebrow.

"You don't want to be Mia?" He asks dumbfounded.

Betty clears her throat. "No, I'll be Mia." She stands up and she twirls around the room.

"But you're not a redhead." Jughead points out.

"Have you ever heard of these things called wigs?" She asks, dancing her way into the kitchen and grabbing herself a bottle of water. He raises his hand, signaling for her to grab him one as well.

"What about you Kevin? Are you going to be Sebastian?"

Kevin blushes and waves off Jughead's comment. "Despite these stunning good looks, I'm more a behind the scenes kind of guy. I've been playing the piano since I was a kid, so I'll most likely stunt for the student who lands Sebastian's role."

"Wait, so if I wanted to audition for Sebastian, I don't have to worry about the fact that I can't play the piano?"

"Not at all. But can you sing or dance? Or even act? I thought you wanted to be a director."

Jughead nods and wipes his clammy palms on his jeans. "I do, but that doesn't mean I can't act. And as for the singing, Ryan Gosling's not that good so I don't have much to worry about in that department."

Veronica looks Jughead over and speaks. "What about the dancing? I invited you to dance with me earlier and you refused?"

Jughead clears his throat. Betty's back beside him and she hands him a water. He takes a lazy sip before answering. "I have a little sister back home, Jelly Bean. She used to dance when she was younger and I would help her practice. Also, I would accompany her to father/daughter dances in town. Our dad is a deadbeat alcoholic, and I wanted to be there for her, so she didn't feel so left out."

Betty reaches for Jughead's shoulder, capturing his attention. "That's so sweet. So you really want to audition for Sebastian?" Again, her hand lingers in the friendliest of touches and he begins to imagine what would happen if they landed the lead roles. Her as Mia and him as Sebastian; he'd get to dance with her, sing with her, and kiss her.

"Sure, why not?"

She looks at him with a shy gaze. "If you want someone to audition with, I'll do it with you. I'm planning on spending most of the day tomorrow rehearsing the dance scene of them atop the hill, looking out over the city. You're welcome to join me."

Jughead diverts his eyes and looks to Ronnie and she mouths, ' _Go for it.'_

"What time?" He asks Betty, unable to believe just how lucky he's become since he stepped foot in this city.

"Meet me in the lobby at seven a.m.? Bring your dancing shoes."

Jughead gestures to himself while everyone laughs. "Do I look like I _own_ dancing shoes?"

Betty taps a finger against her lips, lost in thought. "You can borrow a pair of mine." Kevin tells him. "I have an old pair I never wear anymore." He glances at Jughead's feet and smiles approvingly. "I think they'll fit you." Jughead senses the attraction in Kevin's eyes and he averts his eyes abruptly.

"You do know I'm not gay right?" Jughead whispers to Kevin.

Kevin nods and sighs. "I know. I have a boyfriend." He laughs at the worried look in Jughead's eyes.

Betty taps Jughead on the shoulder and steals his attention once more. "So will you rehearse with me?"

A pout plays at the corners of her soft lips and Jughead melts. He can hear the beat of his heart thumping in his eardrums as his eyes rove over Betty's face and her delicate features. He holds out a hand to seal the deal. "Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4: Flip The Script

B. C.

Betty sits across from Veronica, watching as she twirls her dark locks around her hair, lost in thought. They're the only two left and Betty's just about to leave when Veronica speaks, catching her off guard.

"So why'd you ask Jughead to rehearse with you?" Veronica questions.

Betty grabs a lonely piece of licorice and bites into the chewy candy, buying herself some time before she answers. "I don't really know honestly. This performance is my one way ticket to Broadway come May. If I mess this up, I'll have nothing to live for." She takes another bite and chews slowly, gathering her thoughts. "But you heard the way Jughead spoke about his family. He's a scholarship student. This is the chance of a lifetime for him, and I just want to have a chance. It doesn't seem like he's been given many, you know what I mean?"

Veronica nods slowly. "So that's it then? You feel sorry for him?"

"I guess so."

Betty fidgets in her seat. She doesn't like the way Veronica's looking at her, like she's trying to read the inner workings of her mind. She looks at the clock above the TV and stifles a fake yawn. "I told Jughead to meet me at 7; I better get going V. Thanks for the movie."

She stands up to leave and heads towards the door. Reaching down she grabs her bag and drapes it over her shoulder. She grasps the door handle, ready to leave when Veronica stops her.

"Is everything OK Betty?" Veronica asks before she can bolt. "You're not still-"

"No. I'm not." Betty hugs her bag a little closer to her body at the insinuation, attempting to hide the lie in her voice. "I'm OK Veronica. I promise."

Veronica watches her with a concerned look as Betty makes to leave. With a wave of her hand Betty takes her exit, letting her body slump against Veronica's door for a moment before heading down the hall towards her own room.

When she walks inside there's no one there. _Figures_. Polly was probably off with her boyfriend, spending the night at Jason's dorm up at Columbia. Betty turned on the lights and went to sit at her vanity, noticing the note taped to the mirror.

 _Betty,_

 _At J's for the weekend. Don't miss me too much. Take care of yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Polly_

Betty grits her teeth. Why is it that her sister and Veronica seem to think she has no self-control? Betty didn't have a problem and what she did with herself and her body was none of their goddamn business. She wasn't the same girl she was last year. The binge drinking, the blackouts; those were a thing of the past. She'd found a new escape, one that made her skin come alive in the most liberating of ways. It was her little secret and she'd be damned if anyone was going to take that away from her.

J. J.

While he waits for Betty in the lobby that morning, he wastes some time ordering a regular black coffee to help him make it through the day. He usually relies on the weekends for the sleep he lacks throughout the week. Not that he would've gotten sleep anyway. He was up half the night wasting sighs, nerves alight and full of anxious energy.

He was finally going to spend some alone time with Betty.

He was excited to get to know to her; to learn about her interests, besides for the obvious singing, acting and the fact that she was a musical fanatic. He wants to know what makes her tick. What's her favorite color, what's her least favorite food, what's her biggest fear and number one on her bucket list? Right now Betty is a blank canvas and all Jughead wants is to paint her story in vivid hues of color.

When she greets him her smile is wide and inviting. "You made it!" She announces her arrival and orders herself an iced coffee that Jughead wouldn't be able to repeat even if she tried.

"You said 7 a.m. right?" He makes a point of checking the time on his phone. "It's half past, Betty."

An inkling of a frown shadows her lips but only for a fraction of a second. He almost wonders if it was a trick of the light or his imagination, but he doesn't bother to dwell on it. "I'm sorry Jughead." Betty pays for her drink and they make their way to the North Building.

"It's not a big deal." Jughead tells her, tossing his empty coffee in a garbage can as they pass it on the sidewalk. The campus is silent and eerily inviting. It feels as if he and Betty are the only two in the world, in spite of the cars honking in the city surrounding them. "I needed to fuel up anyway. I'm not awake unless I get my usual 32 ounces of magic in my system."

Betty giggles and takes a sip of whatever she's drinking. "Coffee is magic," she lets the words linger on her tongue before continuing. "I like that. Gives it an ethereal sort of meaning, huh?"

"In my opinion, yeah." Jughead runs an anxious hand through his hair, remembering he left his beanie back on his bed at home. Betty watches the habitual movement and notices what's missing. They push their way through the double doors of the building before she has a chance to say anything.

"No beanie today? I was beginning to think you never took it off."

"Never wouldn't exactly be the word I would use." Jughead smirks and follows her up the stairs to the second story, leading him to a door down the hall on the right. "I've got that. Ladies first." He pulls the door open and lets Betty walk in ahead of him.

"Thank you." She tells him behind her back. "So you're telling me you don't actually shower with it on or wear it to sleep? Damn looks like I owe Veronica lunch all week." Betty drops her bag down near the stereo system and plugs her phone in, music suddenly filling the empty room surrounding them.

"You guys bet over how often I wear an old, broken in hat?" He places his bag down beside hers and changes into the shoes Kevin gave him. They were definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Yes we did. Although I think it was more of a joke than anything. Not that you or your hat is a joke or funny in any way. Just different." _Just different._ Jughead's not surprised. There wasn't an ounce of normal in his entire body.

Jughead looks up from his feet and struggles to secure his breathing at the sight before him. Betty has her body stretched to the side over the barre, with her right foot pointing straight up to the ceiling. He watches her in awe. Her usual ponytail is swapped for a messy blob of a bun at the top of her head. She is flawlessly flawless and Jughead wonders how she's capable of bending her body in such a way that arouses him and mystifies him all at the same time.

"You need to stretch Jug."

He nods and clears his throat. "Right, of course. _Stretching_." He straightens his legs and bends forward, the tips of his fingers barely making it past his shins. "You know this looks a lot easier than it is."

Betty brings her foot back to the ground and waltzes over to him. "Here, just try and follow my movements, OK?" He nods, telling himself he'd follow Betty to the edge of the universe and back. All she had to do was say when and he'd be there.

They go through the motions and Jughead realizes stretching in itself is a workout. "Is this what yoga feels like?" He asks after spending ten minutes 'loosening up his limbs'.

Betty skips over to her bag and pulls a water bottle from the side pocket. "No, it's worse." Jughead wonders just how worse it could be, but before he has the chance to ask Betty is clapping her hands together. "Alright, time to get serious. Do you understand just what exactly is riding on this audition of ours?"

Jughead shakes his head. "Enlighten me."

"The senior show is everything, for those of us that have dreams of acting, producing or directing." Betty says, nudging his shoulder playfully. "It's like that poem by Robert Frost about the two roads diverged. You either end the year with a bang and find yourself a manager or get scouted by Broadway, or you're left to go to school or become a waitress at some dingy diner hoping for the day when your big break will happen." She takes a breath to gather her thoughts. "I want that stardom, that instant gratification of knowing I am talented enough to catch the attention of an acting manager right out of high school. People think that just because my mom is Alice Cooper I have my whole future mapped out, but that's not the case. I don't want to be noticed because I'm her daughter, I want to be noticed because I have what they're looking for, that 'wow factor' as some would call it. When my mom studied here, Broadway snatched her up right after graduation. And I want that. I _need_ that."

Jughead adores the way she speaks about her future. The passion is evident in Betty's eyes, so strong and fervent that it's almost tangible. But behind that passion he can sense the fear. The fear of not being good enough, something he's struggled with for most of his life. He understands her need for acceptance and success and suddenly his stomach is full with the weight of a thousand bricks as he realizes just how important this audition is to her.

He doesn't want to chance messing it all up, not for Betty and not for himself either. Jughead steps away from her and walks over to his bag, removing the dance shoes from his feet as he goes.

"I'm sorry Betty but I can't audition with you." The words fall from his lips like lead, heavy and unwanted. Betty tries to stop him from leaving but he shakes his head. "I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you didn't get the part of Mia."

He slips back into his converse and throws his bag over his shoulder, heading for the door. "I'll see you in class on Monday." He says refusing to look back.

Jughead knocks on Veronica's door, hoping she's home and awake. "Who is it?" She calls through the door.

"It's me, Jughead." He states, listening as the lock unclicks and Veronica opens the door to greet him. She's wearing some sort mask on her face and a white, fuzzy bathrobe around her waist. She looks as if she's wrapped up in her own cumulus cloud. "Sorry to bother you like this. If you're busy I can always come back later."

Veronica shakes her head and pulls him inside, closing the door softly behind him. "Why aren't you rehearsing with Betty?" she asks, grabbing a bowl of grapes from the counter in the kitchen and offering him some. He grabs a handful and pops a few back in his mouth.

"Creative differences." Jughead says between bites. "I was just wondering if I could borrow that movie. So I can watch it and learn the steps for my audition?"

Veronica gives him a look that implies Jughead isn't telling her everything about that morning. "Sure." She responds and pops a grape in her mouth, letting it roll around on her tongue. "I know all the moves by heart anyway."

She scurries over to the DVD player and ejects the disc, placing it back in the box. "Thanks Ron. That'll work on a laptop right?" Jughead asks, remembering that unlike her he doesn't have a TV in his dorm room. The scholarship didn't exactly provide him with any extra cash to spice the place up. Just enough for food really, and he didn't want to waste part of his savings on something he didn't necessarily need.

"Of course. This isn't the stone age Jug." She tucks the movie under her arm and walks back over to Jughead as he waits patiently in the kitchen, helping himself to more grapes. "Before I hand this over, what really happened this morning? If you don't tell me, Betty will."

Jughead groans and falls into the stool at the counter. If Veronica wasn't going to let him leave with the movie without talking, he may as well get comfortable.

"It was going really well actually. Up until the point she explained why this audition and this performance are so important to her. And I panicked. I can't be the reason she doesn't get this part. It means so fucking much to her, and I wouldn't be able to live with that regret, knowing I lost Betty her future; even if it is just some high school theater production. To Betty it's the performance of a life time."

Veronica slides onto the stool beside him and tugs her cloud of a robe tighter around her body. "So you're trying to protect her by distancing yourself from her?"

"That's the plan."

"God, I better go check on her." Veronica stands up from the stool and runs past the living room into what Jughead can only assume is her bedroom. He follows her but stops just outside the door.

"Why do you have to go check on her? It's not like I hurt her feelings or anything. Now she can focus solely on perfecting her audition on Tuesday. If anything I did her a favor." Jughead slumps against the wall beside the door and plays with a button on his jean jacket. He didn't understand why Veronica was making such a big deal out of nothing.

"You don't know her, Jughead. Betty has issues. Like some seriously deep mental issues. She has a history of battling with depression and when this may seem like nothing to you, it's something to her. She'd never admit it to you, but I know Betty. She goes out of her way to do nice things for others and that's what today was." Veronica opens the door and pokes out her head. "She felt sorry for you. Everything you said last night hit a nerve inside her."

Jughead stands up a little straighter and is just about to speak when Veronica shuts the door on him once more. "I don't need anyone to pity me." He yells through the door. He runs an aggravated hand through his hair and tugs aggressively on the loose ends.

"It's not only that she pities you." Veronica walks out again dressed in a pair of shorts and a laid back T shirt, the gunk from her face long gone. "You mentioned your father is an alcoholic?" Jughead nods, not following where she's trying to go with this. "Well Betty had a serious drinking problem up until this year. She spent half the year last year on binges. She'd walk into class hungover, she'd sneak into clubs on the weekends and drink herself into a stupor, blacking out and waking up the next morning without any memories of the night before. Betty almost died last year because the drinking had gotten so out of hand. I'm pretty sure the only reason she stayed locked up in the Hamptons all summer is because she was forced into some nanny reinforced rehab."

Jughead's stomach clenches in an uncomfortable way. Not Betty. She was too sweet, too innocent, and too pure of heart. But like Veronica had said, he didn't know Betty. He only knew the girl he'd created in his manuscripts; the girl with the golden hair, mysterious smile, and captivatingly green eyes.

He lifts a hand to his face and rubs his eyes. He's suddenly exhausted in a way he hasn't been in months, both mentally and emotionally. "Is she better now?" Jughead asks after a long, drawn out silence.

"I don't know. I asked her about it yesterday and she said she's doing OK, but something seems a bit off about her. I think she's keeping something from me."

Jughead still feels a little nauseous but increasingly tired. "Well, let me know if you find anything out when you go check on her. Can I have that movie now? I need to go."

Veronica hands over the movie and Jughead makes his exit, trying to wrap his hand around the conversation he just shared with her. Either he was terrible at reading people, or Betty was good at hiding her demons. He hoped it wasn't the latter, because who knew what she was capable of hiding from them.


End file.
